


Imprint

by JustSomeGirl92



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Keith is confused by galra stuff, M/M, Suicide mention, lance is there for him, mentions of smut but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirl92/pseuds/JustSomeGirl92
Summary: Keith finds out something about his galra anatomy that causes him to put distance between himself and Lance. Lance finds out the real reason Keith decided to leave Team Voltron.





	Imprint

Keith had no idea how he started kissing Lance. 

The former blue paladin sat by himself in front of one of the huge observation windows, Keith coming over to sit beside him. Lance tried to hide it but Keith could tell he’d been off that day. 

“It’s my mom’s birthday,” Lance admitted. Keith didn't really understand what the other boy was feeling but he listened as Lance talked about his mom and his family. Keith decided he liked to hear Lance talk and he liked to learn about the people Lance came from. Keith liked it when Lance was smiling and talking animatedly with his hands. Then Lance was looking away and his shoulders were slumped and his bottom lip was shaking. Keith decided he did not like that.

With little experience, Keith did what he’d seen others do. He put an arm around Lance and made soft noises at him and told him it was okay to be upset and Keith wasn’t going to judge him if he maybe wanted to cry. 

Then they were kissing, Lance leaning towards him and Keith closing the distance at the last second. Their lips met briefly, gentle but meaningful. Lance had apologised profusely but Keith told him he didn’t mind and kissed him again. 

Nothing in the world was easier or more rewarding than kissing Lance. Keith did it every chance he got when they were alone. Lance kissed him too and that was nice. It was nice when Lance touched his face and made those soft sounds. It was nice when Keith tangled his fingers in Lance’s hair or pulled him closer by the hips. The more they kissed the more natural it felt until one day Lance was slipping his hand down Keith’s pants and looking at him hopefully. Keith was nodding and kissing him and everything felt so good. 

When Lance was inside him, Keith felt warm and happy and safe. He wanted Lance to feel like that too. He did everything he could to make Lance happy and protect him. 

Everyone knew about them but it remained unspoken other than a knowing smile or a sly ‘good night’ when the two paladins announced they were going to bed around the same time.. Not even Keith and Lance themselves fully knew what it was between them but it was more than physical. They shared a bed more often than not. Lance always offered an open ear or a shoulder to cry on and he knew when to push Keith and when to back off, just rubbing his back in silence. 

They watched each other in a fight. Keith felt panic grip him whenever he thought Lance was in danger. They argued a lot because Lance would get annoyed and say he could look after himself. Keith knew that but he didn't want to risk it. Lance always forgave him. 

Keith had no idea what a huge mistake he was making. 

XXXX

“How long have you been with your mate?” 

“Wh- My what? My……” Keith spluttered and Kolivan looked surprised. 

“Your mate,” he repeated, pointing at Lance. Keith followed Kolivan’s finger and glanced at Lance. The other paladin had the audacity to glance over and wink. Keith almost exploded.

“He isn’t my mate! Lance is...he’s just….we’re….” Keith didn't know. He didn’t have a lot of friends but even he wasn’t so clueless as to think that friends did what he and Lance did at night. He knew friends didn’t kiss each other’s necks and whisper into each others ears, asking them to cum while thrusting into them so slow and gentle and tender it felt like Keith was the most precious thing in the universe. He knew friends didn’t look up into their friend’s beautiful blue eyes and tell them they felt so good inside them. “He calls me buddy….”

“I don’t know what that means,” Kolivan replied. “But I know you imprinted on him.”

“I….I did what?!” Keith saw Lance’s head snap over towards him at the outburst, looking worried. Keith lowered his voice. “What does that mean?”

“Oh, you don’t know what imprinting is,” Kolivan said it as a statement. “When galra find their potential mate, they release certain pheromones. You both have the same scent patterns now, indicating to others that you are mates and discouraging potential suitors from approaching.” The large galra pointed out Lance winking and grinning at a long haired alien with three eyes who frowned and stalked off. Lance watched them go before shrugging and turning to head toward Keith. 

“What happens to him? How do I undo it?” Keith panicked. 

“Nothing happens. Other than deterring others, the pheromones help release hormones in the brain that contribute to a feeling of happiness and security when you are together. Prolonged separation will cause anxiety and unease, potentially paranoia and in some cases pain,” Kolivan replied calmly. “Breaking the bond entails staying away from each other for long enough for the withdrawal symptoms to cease and the natural hormone order to reestablish itself.”

Keith nodded. He knew what he had to do. 

XXXX

Lance felt like shit. He’d felt like that for a lot lately but he’d never felt quite as utterly hopeless as he did right now. 

Keith always came back eventually. Lance complained about Keith starting to spend more time with the Blade of Marmora, using the cover of their theatrical performances suffering to show his annoyance. Everyone knew what it was really about but they said nothing. 

When Keith was with them, he seemed so distant. Lance didn’t know what he’d done and Keith always said it was nothing, that he was fine. They weren’t dating, Lance knew that so he couldn't complain or ask too many questions. 

Despite Keith trying to keep his distance, Lance always wound up managing to entice him into bed with him and they would make love so slow and soft it felt like everything was alright. Keith cried once and Lance pretended he didn’t notice. 

“I’m here for you buddy,” Lance whispered whenever he hugged him goodbye. The hugs always lingered just a little too long. 

But this was goodbye on a whole other level. Keith was leaving and he didn’t know if or when he was coming back. Lance wanted to fall to his knees and plead with Keith not to go. He wanted to beg Keith to stay with him and would promise anything in his power to give. Deep down Lance knew all his pleading and begging wouldn’t do him any good. Keith wasn’t his for a very simple reason, he didn’t want to be. 

So, Lance kept quiet and joined the group hug and quietly died inside. He didn’t ask him but Keith showed up at Lance’s door that night. Keith pretended not to notice when Lance sobbed into his shoulder as they lay there together afterwards. 

XXXX

He was doing this for Lance, Keith told himself as they drew apart from their last lingering hug. Lance’s sobbing and the way he clung to Keith was nothing more than the pheromones talking. It would be horrible for him to go through those withdrawals and Keith couldn’t even be there for him. Keith was the one causing the problem in the first place so the best thing he could do for Lance was stay away. 

Keith didn’t look back. 

XXXX

It was Allura who found Lance in Keith’s room, sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Keith had gone with the BOM a few days ago now and everyone could tell how much Lance missed him. 

“Lance?” the princess asked softly as she entered the room. She turned on the light, hearing a soft, choked sound. “Lance, are you okay?” The Altean put an arm around Lance’s shoulder and sat down beside him. 

Lance didn’t answer, gasping for air as his shoulders shook. Allura quietly rubbed his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. She murmured soothingly and sung an old Altean lullaby under her breath, one her father would sing to her. The princess knew a panic attack when she saw it and she knew that Lance would talk when he was ready. 

“I miss him so fucking much, Allura,” Lance whispered, finally looking up and clutching his shirt. “I shouldn’t miss him so much. He’s...he’s not mine but I just….”

Allura looked at Lance sadly, rubbing his back and saying nothing. She waited patiently for him to get himself together. 

“I love him, Allura. I know I shouldn’t but I do,” Lance whispered. “I hate myself. I’m so stupid. I don’t know what I was thinking I just...I wish I could have told him. But I knew he would be so mad at me if I did I just…”

“Why shouldn’t you?” Allura asked softly. 

“What?”

“Why shouldn't you love him?” she elaborated, eyebrows furrowed. 

“I….He doesn’t want me like that. That’s not what we had together. That wasn’t the agreement.”

“Lance,” Allura said slowly, making sure he was looking at her. “You’re entitled to your feelings. I;m sure Keith would be pleased to hear you care so much about him. He cares about you too. This is something he needs to do, yes. But that doesn’t mean there isn't room in his life for you as well. A little communication could go a long way.”

Lance just nodded but didn’t respond. Allura laid her head on his shoulder again and gently rocked her friend as she sung him Altean lullabyes. She stayed with him for another hour until Lance fell asleep and she tucked him into Keith’s bed. 

XXXX

“Keith, what the fuck was that?!”

Lance was storming towards him and Keith felt his heart jump. Lance was so beautiful, even looking pissed. Keith had to admire the graceful swing of his long arm as Lance landed a solid punch to his shoulder. Gripping the front of his suit, Lance tugged Keith towards him, faces inches apart. Keith’s eyes darted to his lips. 

“You tried to fucking kill yourself out there?! What were you thinking, you moron?!” Lance demanded. Keith had never seen him so mad. “Well?”

“Lance,” Keith said calmly, tugging Lance’s hand from his suit. “It was the only way. It was the only thing I could do. I had to. I had to do it for you.”

“For me?! For me?!” Lance repeated hysterically. “You wanted to kill yourself for me? How does that work? How does that fucking work, Keith? Huh? Explain that to me! Explain why killing yourself will help me when I’m so fucking in love with you I can’t stand you not being with me. I haven’t known if you’re okay in so fucking long, Keith. I just lay awake and think about what you could be going through and I just want to fucking die!”

“I was trying to solve that, Lance! I was going to solve it! I just want to help you!” Keith was sobbing now, tears of frustration making his vision blur. Lance moved towards him, making a motion as though he were about to hug him. “No! Stay away!”

Lance shrank back, hands falling at his sides. “Keith…” 

“You don’t understand, Lance,” Keith took a deep breath, steadying himself. “I imprinted on you, Lance. I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I didn’t know, Lance! I swear I…..I didn’t even know that I was part galra until recently. I still don’t even know how much galra I have in me. I don’t know how any of this works! I’m...I’m so fucking confused! I didn’t mean to!”

“Woah, woah, woah! Keith slow down! What does that even mean?” Lance asked, eyes wide as he put his hands on Keith’s shoulders. He knew Keith was struggling right now, not knowing a lot of things about himself. He was going in blind and doing it on his own.  

“I...Kolivan recognized it, I guess. It’s like….well galra release pheromones when they find someone they want for their mate or whatever and I guess I did that to you by accident. It makes you feel happy when you see me and stuff. That’s why you’ve been feeling crappy. It’s like withdrawal. So I had to leave, Lance. The only way to make it go away is to keep away from you but I haven’t been able to do it,” Keith looked down at his feet, struggling to keep himself together as he squeezed his eyes shut and his shoulders shook. “I’m weak, Lance. I’m too weak to stay away. I kept fucking it up and had to start over so I just thought, if I stay with the BOM for good maybe I could stay away long enough to let you get everything out of your system. At least if I was dead it would be a guarantee that you would get over the poison I accidentally gave you. Kill two birds with one stone, I guess.”

“Wait, Keith...No,” Lance shook his head, pulling Keith in. This time the dark haired boy didn’t refuse as Lance wrapped him in a hug. “I don’t think it works like that. I liked you way before we did anything at all, Keith. Besides, dying over that is just stupid. What about all of us who care about you?”

“I...I dunno, Lance,” Keith said softly, burying his face in Lance’s shoulder. “I didn’t think about anything. I’m just...I just want to do what’s best for you. I hate this! I hate that I hurt you and I hate that I can’t be with you and I hate that I have no idea what I’m doing!”

Lance was quiet as he rubbed Keith's back and squeezed him tight. Keith allowed himself the comfort for now, even knowing it wasn’t real. 

“Keith, we’re going to figure this out. Together. Okay?” Lance said, holding Keith out at arm’s length. His expression was firm and left no room for argument. “You got this wrong. There’s no way this imprint thing works like that, okay? Let’s go.”

Keith said nothing, just following along without knowing where they were going. Lance was clearly determined.

XXXX

“Kolivan!” 

The large galra looked up at the sound of his name and saw Lance storming towards him, Keith in tow. Kolivan shrank back slightly under the paladin's strong gaze. 

“Yes?”

“You need to explain something. Keith thinks he drugged me or something with this imprint thing. But there’s no way since I liked him way before,” Lance announced, coming to a full stop. 

“It...it doesn’t work like that,” Kolivan said, looking between Keith and Lance. “How would society run if galra went around roofying each other?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know how any of this works!” Keith crossed his arms and huffed defensively. 

“Galra emit a certain pheromone, yes but their mate has to be compatible. Species and gender doesn't matter in compatibility. There’s no real way to understand what makes two mates compatible or not,” Kolivan explained calmly. “The main thing is that the potential mate accepts these affections and emits compatible pheromones that work together to create a chemical mix unique to both individuals. Each mate pair smells different because they’re a mix of each other. These pheromones signal a bond and also strengthen the emotional ties between the mate pair. You can feel what the other feels, making you more empathetic and you can feel when the other may be in danger and in need of assistance. It’s a survival as well as love bond but it only works on existing emotions present in both partners.”

Keith and Lance looked at each other, letting this information sync in. 

“See? I told you so! You’re such a fucking hot head, Keith!” Lance accused, eyes ablaze as he jabbed Keith in the chest. “You didn’t even bother getting all the information before you decided to try to kill yourself!”

“That’s not the whole reason!” Keith argued back, slapping Lance’s hand out of the way.

“That’s part of it! Would you be so willing to off yourself if you had known how I felt?” Lance snapped. 

“No!” Keith shouted. 

“See!” Lance put his hands on his hips as he glared at Keith. “You never think! You just fly off the handle all the time! You hot headed jerk!”

“I am not!” 

“You are so!”

“Well...well you’re the one who loves a hot headed jerk you...you…”

“Yea, I do!” Lance cut him off, grabbing the front of Keith’s suit in both hands. 

“I said I was sorry, jerk!” Keith put his hands on Lance’s arms and tried to push hard enough to get away. Lance held him tight, the two of them facing off with matching scowls. 

“You need to think things through, Keith!”

“I know!”

“Can I go now?” Kolivan asked awkwardly, inching slowly towards the door. 

“No!” Lance snapped at the same moment Keith nodded and said, “yes.”

The two humans looked at each other. Lance let go of Keith’s suit and grabbed his hand. “You’re going to tell us all the galra stuff Keith needs to know, right now,” he demanded, pointing a finger at Kolivan accusingly. 

The galra held his hands up in defense and scowled. “Okay, Okay,” he cleared his throat. “Well, first of all male galra can get pregnant.”

“What?!” 

The corners of Kolivan’s mouth turned upwards when he saw the stricken looks on the two boys’ faces when they stared at each other. “Got you.”

XXXX

Keith had no idea how he started kissing Lance. 

They lay on Lance’s bed, facing each other, propped up on their elbows while their free hands trailed up and down each others sides and over their chests. Keith barely remembered anything that happened after talking to Kolivan. All he knew was that he was here with Lance, alone together and Lance’s lips were on his. 

Lance could stay like that forever, just looking at Keith and leaning in for a soft kiss every now and then. Keith’s hand on his body felt nice and being able to feel Keith under his fingers was such a luxurie. 

“Keith?” Lance said softly, reaching up to brush dark hair from his mate’s beautiful eyes so he could see them better. 

“Hm?” Keith acknowledged softly. 

“I love you,” Lance grinned. 

“I love you too,” Keith smiled back. 

They were quiet again, gazing at each other fondly. 

“You should have said something,” Lance broke the silence. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You weren’t my boyfriend, Lance,” Keith replied, not meeting his eyes. 

“We’re partners. We’re a team, Keith. All of us,” Lance frowned. “You could have told me as a teammate.”

“I couldn't do that to you,” Keith whispered, hand stilling on Lance’s hip. Lance brushed a thumb over Keith’s cheek. “The pheromones...I thought they would make you tell me you loved me even if it wasn’t true. I wanted to hear it too badly. I knew I’d let myself believe it.”

“Keith, you didn’t really think I started hooking up with you without feeling something for you?” Lance asked it as a question but worded it as a statement. “No strings attached doesn’t exactly work when we’re literally in each others heads to form a giant robot that fights against an evil intergalactic empire. I kinda knew it was going to get messy. I wouldn’t have risked it without feeling something for you.”

“Well I….I didn’t know!” Keith protested, sounding miffed. “This isn’t exactly my area! I didn’t think about any of that. I just liked it when you kissed me.”

Lance couldn't help smiling and laughing at Keith just a little. He made up for it with a gentle kiss. “I liked it when you kissed me too,” Lance said softly. He nuzzled Keith’s nose before pulling away and looking at him seriously. “Keith, I need you to promise not to keep secrets from me anymore, okay? Please. I know this is hard for you. You think you have to do everything on your own but you don’t. It’s not an imposition on any of us to help you when you need it. That’s what families do and we’re a family now,” Lance’s voice was soft but he spoke firmly, leaving no room for argument. “This galra stuff with you...I know it must be scary not knowing anything and feeling so alone. It fucking sucks, buddy. I want to be there for you, okay?”

“Okay,” Keith whispered, cheeks red. 

Lance smiled and leaned towards him. “I’ll let you be there for me, deal?”

“Yea. Deal,” Keith smiled back, leaning in for a long kiss. He slowly crawled on top of Lance, the paladin rolling over onto his back and gripping Keith’s hips. They gave each other matching star struck looks as they slowly pulled away. 

“Ready to make that baby now?” Lance grinned and lightly smacked his mate’s ass.    
“Not funny,” Keith growled.

Lance just laughed in response, rolling them over and tackling Keith in a big hug.

 


End file.
